


So Cute I Could Cry

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [23]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Crying, F/F, Lumity Month 2020, Luz is a weak woman, Other, Pining, School restrooms, Who loves Amity’s laugh, headcanons, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: After Luz realized that she had a crush on a certain Amity Blight, she’s been feeling all sorts of weird. She specifically wants to cry every time she hears Amity’s laugh.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	So Cute I Could Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a true story, where I started sobbing because I heard my crush laugh. So my headcanon is that Luz would do the exact same thing when she hears her own crush laugh.

Oct 6th: Headcanons

It was a soft sound, barely registering in her ears, but she definitely heard it. It was the sweetest sound to ever grace her ears, and Luz was dying to hear more of it. She’s only heard small bits of it in the past, but it never affected her like this. It never made her want to cry with sheer joy before. 

That noise she was hearing? It was Amity’s laugh. 

Luz turned her head towards the girl with a flush on her face, watching as Amity held a hand loosely over her mouth as giggles escaped her lips at whatever Gus was doing. Her eyes crinkled and her ears twitched and she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Luz was genuinely about to cry and that was not a good thing. 

“H-hey Willow, can you come with me real quick?” Luz grabbed onto her friend’s arm and pulled her away from her lunch, despite Willow’s protests of “I haven’t finished eating though!” 

Gus and Amity just stared at them in confusion, Amity’s adorable head tilt just making Luz tear up even more. 

Luz dragged Willow into the restroom before moving to the sink and splashing her face with ice cold water. “Willoooow,” she whined, turning towards the witchling, “her laugh was so cute.” 

“... You dragged me away from my food for this?” 

“This is a genuine crisis Willow! I’m on the verge of tears right about now because a pretty girl laughed!” 

Willow just sighed and face palmed as Luz swiped at her tears with her palms, “you really got it bad for her, don’t you.” 

“Yes!” Luz flailed her arms towards the ceiling as she flopped onto the dirty floor, much to Willow’s disgust. 

“Well, have you tried telling her how you feel?” 

“I didn’t think I had it this bad.” 

“Luz, you are crying on the bathroom floor because of Amity’s laugh being too cute for you to handle, I think you’ve had it bad for a while now.” 

“I guess...” Luz kicked at a proven floor tile, “I just don’t know what to say to her!” 

“Well, for one, try not to cry every time she does something even remotely adorable.” 

“Do you know how hard that is! She tilted her head and stared at me with these wide eyes and I literally felt like I was gonna explode! I’m gonna go into cardiac arrest the next time she even says my name!” 

Willow let out a laugh at that, bending down into a frog stance before wiping away at Luz’s tears with her thumb. “You’ll be fine. Just act like you normally do around her, and everything is gonna fall into place.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so.” 

“Okay. I believe you. Thanks Willow, you’re a good friend.” 

“I’m the best friend.” 

That got Luz to giggle. 

They both stood up and washed Luz’s face to make it seem like she wasn’t crying, and left the restroom to finish the last five minutes of lunch. 

Willow was definitely adding five snails to the ongoing bet with Gus on who was going to confess first. Luz was at her breaking point, and Willow couldn’t wait to see the look on Gus’s face when Luz finally went for it. 


End file.
